Viper as a Newby
by Forever A Ravenclaw
Summary: I haven't gotten any more reviews so I guess I'll end it in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed in the past! I appreiate it. But there's still time for me to write the next chapter so if I get reviews I'll stop and continue the story.
1. New Boy

**"New Boy"  
Day 1 - 06:42:31  
Pvt. James Dolby  
Task Force 141  
Task Force Headquarters  


* * *

**

I walk through the door into the cafeteria. There's long tables set up into rows, each nearly filled, in front of me and an area to my right to get your food. I walk over there and take the tray of food the cafeteria worker hands me. I turn around as a man begins to speak to me in a Scottish accent.

"I'm guessing your the F.N.G.?" he asks. He's got a shaved head except for a small mo-hawk. And next to him is a man wearing a skull mask and sunglasses. They're both staring at me, along with the rest of the room, but I don't see why? My hair's in a fohawk with tribal designs on the side and back, but that's not very different from this scottish guys hair. I'm not pale, in fact I have somewhat of a tan. No freckles, no pimples, nothing. What's there to stare at?

"Yes." I reply as i walk towards his table. I stop and the guy next to him moves over, clearing a spot for me next to scotty over here.

"Thought so. What's your name, lad?" he asks me as i sit down to his right. What's with that accent? People say I sound British, even though im from South Carolina, but my "Accent" isn't as bad as his. I mean it's kinda cool, but it'll probably get annoying later on.

"James, James Dolby." I say before I start eating. Ugh...raunchy food..oh well I've had worse.

He nods and says, "I'm John MacTavish, your Captain, _(Im glad he can't read this) _and this is Ghost, 2nd in command." He leans back so I can get a glimpse of Ghost. He looks at me, I think cause its kinda hard to see through his glasses, and nods. I nod back and look past them both to a construction site outside.

"Uh, Sir, what are they building out there?" I ask but he doesn't answer or even me. He sips his coffee slowly until he's ran out. Did he hear me?

"Uh, MacTavish? What are they building?" He tries to get another sip of coffee before putting the cup down. then when he's done with it he decides to answer me by saying, "It's a pit, James. Command doesn't want us getting rusty when we're off duty. They don't want us shootin' like muppets out there."

"A pit, aye? That's how i got here." I say as I take the last bite of my food, I tend to eat fast. The guy across from me looks at my empty plate, his half full plate, and then me. I look at him and smirk.

"Interesting. What's your time?" MacTavish asks me, snapping my attention back over to him.

"23.61 Seconds." I say in a confident tone.

"Not bad, why don't you go first when it's finished then." He says as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and takes one out.

"Yes, sir. I'd bloody love to." I say, watching him put the cigarette into his mouth and light it. I stare at it as he takes a puff, exhales, and puts it back into his mouth. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and says, "Can I help you?" I smile and say, "Yes, sir, you can." I reach for the cigarette and put it out with two fingers. Everyone who saw it looks at me, then him, then me again. MacTavish, for the first time, looks me in the eyes.

He stands up and looks down at me. He's got a piercing look in his eyes as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I stand up straight and realize he's a litlle taller then me. He breathes heavily through his nose on my face.

"...I like you, mate!" he says randomly with a laugh. I sigh to myself and look around at the people at my table, who look like they're in shock. This guy with somewhat dark skin and somewhat masculine features sitting across from me somewhat stares at with his mouth somewhat open.

"What?" I ask, and he replies smiling, "Dude, you have some balls! You just put out the Captain's cancer stick!" he says while laughing and he turns to a guy next to him whose just now putting on a white face mask and goggles, "I like this guy!"

Then Ghost asks, randomly i might add, "James, was it?" I think he's smiling too, but can't really tell. That mask's gonna confuse me about his emotions. Like how am I supposed to tell if he's smiling or if he's staring at me?

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"That's not gonna work, we gotta get you a call-sign." he says through his skull mask. Then out of nowhere people start shouting out names like, "Guts" and "New Boy" and "Smart _Arse_"until Ghost says, "Hey, let's just wait 'til we see what he's made of in the pit tomorrow, ok?"


	2. Bonding Time

**"Bonding Time"**  
**Day 2 - 14:53:09  
Pvt. James Dolby  
Task Force 141  
Task Force Headquarters

* * *

**

I run through the new course, taking down wooden targets as they pop up using a M4A1 w/red dot (VERY nice gun!). I shoot the last target in my sight and hear, "Area clear! move move move!" in my headset. Oh and MacTavish decided to make everyone else run the pit so he could compare my time to everyone else's.

I sprint to a building and get next to the door. I open the door slightly and throw a flashbang in, and once it goes off I turn into the room and shoot the targets. Then I run up a staircase and kick down a door, busting into a room and shooting down four targets and aiming at another, but my clip runs out. I reach for my thigh holster and pull out a throwing knife and flick it at the fifth person, faster then I thought I could. I reload my M4A1 as I run through a hallway. I find the way out of the building and run out.

"Run for the exit! There's snipers on the roof with rubber bullets, you get hit you lose 5 seconds on your time." MacTavish explains to me, as I start running. I clip the M4A1 to my belt and sprint for the finish, but its a wide open space. I push my legs to run faster and notice that a bullet just flew by me. Immediately, I reach for my flashbangs and throw one behind me, and there's a few grunts from the snipers. I finally see the finish and make a break for it, but soon i notice that the finish line is a little different then I expected. Its not really a line, more like...a jump. I get to the end of the path and jump for it, landing on one knee. Then I realize the finish is a prop designed to look like the inside of a Pave Low.

"Done! 57.28 seconds. Nice job, James." MacTavish says, but that's not a nice job. It took me less then 25 seconds to clear the army's pit, not a minute. "James, looks like you hold the record for the pit. It took the rest of the team, including Me and Ghost, an average of 1 minute and 36 seconds." I smile and fall back laughing in relief.

"Well...? What do i win?" I ask. He chuckles a bit and says, "A call-sign. Welcome to the Task Force 141, Viper."

* * *

"Welp, lights out crew." Meat, that somewhat dark skinned and somewhat masceuline faced guy from yesterday, says as he steps halway into my bunk room. He cuts the lights. You know, it's kinda weird having a room with Ghost and MacTavish, a.k.a. "Big Mac" (and yes! He said i could call him that...personally.) Anyway, I realized today that him and Ghost are like **always **together. It's kinda cute in like a puppy dog always staying with the little boy way, but it's kinda creepy also. Like I wonder if they go to the bathroom together?

* * *

Crap...its like the middle of the night and i have to pee. This stinks... guess I might as well go try to find the bathroom...in the dark night...even though im as blind as a bat at night...why am i still talking and not walking? Ok...on 3 I'll get up and find my way to the door and down the hall. 1...2...3...Ok, let's try again...1...2...3!

I pop up off my bunk and realize I'm standing up. I try to feel my way to the doorway, but it's so dark. Ow! Crap! My toe! I just stubbed it on a bed post. I hope nobody heard it. Anyway, I hop towards where I think the door is and find it. I walk through and put my foot down. Then, I put one hand on the wall to my right and limp down the hallway. You know what? Tomorow I'm gonna memorize where the bathroom is so I don't get lost like I am now.

Well, I'm about half way down the hall, stupid toe, and I'm still blind. All I can see is the moonlight shining through a few box shaped windows. Kinda creepy...and what's worse is I feel like I'm being followed. Just as I think that, a hand grabs my shoulder from behind me. I grab the hand, causing the bones in it to make a crackling sound, and jerk the person's arm towards me. I pull in and flip them over my shoulder. They hit the metal floor with a thud and grunt and I put my boot to their throat, pinning them to the floor.

"Stop, Viper! It's MacTavish!" He says from the floor and I know its really him from his accent. I remove my boot from his throat and pull him up.

"Bloody good reflexes there, laddie! I wasn't expecting it!" He says in a hushed voice, "But what are you doing? I was about to go to the 'john' when I heard you hit something in the room and I followed you out."  
"I'm just going to the bathroom. Hey, where's Ghost?" We start walking towards the bathroom.  
"Back in his bunk, why?"  
"Oh, no reason I just kinda figured he'd come too considering yall are always together."  
"Excuse me? I said I was going to the bathroom, even if he was awake why would he come to the bathroom with me?"  
"I don't know maybe yall had something you needed to talk about. You know, privately."  
"But in the 'john'?"  
"Hey I've had very interesting conversations in a bathroom before." We're in the bathroom now.  
"About?"  
"Well one time I dropped my cell phone while i was in a stall and I had to ask the guy next to me to kick it back over to me and after he did he asked me what kind of phone it was and we started talking about phones, family, what we had for lunch, bathrooms. We staid in there for like half an hour talking."  
"You talked about bathrooms in a 'john' for half an hour?"  
"Yeah, is that weird?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sure you've had some weird times like that before, right?" We're half way back up the hall.  
"True. Once, me and Ghost were on a short leave and we decided to stop by his place. We ended up going to this pub and got buzzed. Then when we went to the bathroom we started talking to people in stalls about random things like 'what's a good drink?' and 'where could we get some good bangers?' People started getting mad and eventually security got called in so we got kicked out. Hmph...we'll have to do that again sometime."  
"You were asking people about bangers? Big Mac! A guy like you doesn't need to go for looking for hookers!"  
"What? I said bangers! Sausages, mate!"  
"Oh! Good, good! You can get STDs from those girls."  
"I know that! I'm not stupid!" We're at the doorway.  
"Well, Big Mac, looks like its time to say night."  
"Goodnight, Viper. See you at 0700 hours."  
"Bit later then usual isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but you deserve a break, considering you hit your toe earlier."  
"How do you know that? I never told you what I hit."  
"James, you yelled 'Ow! Crap! My toe!'."  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Ok, goodnight, laddie."  
"Night, Captain. 0700 hours."  
"Oh, and also thats only 2 hours away."

2 hours? I've only slept 5 hours and its probably gonna take me an hour to fall asleep...crap that's 6 hours of sleep and a hurt toe. Hopefully we won't be doing much tomorow.


	3. Art Of Stealth

**"Art of Stealth"  
Day 3 - 14:43:08  
****Pvt. James "Viper" Dolby  
Task Force 141  
Task Force Headquarters**

"Well, Viper, this is your first mission in the Task Force, mate." MacTavish starts, "Good Luck out there."

"Yeah," Ghost chimes in, "First mission's always a little..overwhelming." He puts his gloved hand on my shoulder and shakes me a bit. "Sooner or later you'll get used to it. After all, there'll be many more." I smile and nod saying, "Hopefully..so whats the objective here, sirs?"

"More like objectives." Ghost says while sighing a bit. Oh joy, sounds like there's gonna be a lot of work.

"Well, mate, we're going by boat to an aircraft carrier in the Indian Ocean. We have to sneak on board, splitting into two groups. Ghost, Toad, Archer, and Pimp (yes his name's Pimp) will scout ahead and provide support to keep security from coming our way while me and you will find our way to their fuel tanks in the engine room. You'll plant a charge and we'll search for any intel. Also, we have to find a certain VIP and extract from the carrier with him **alive**. Then when were from a safe distance in you'll detonate." Big Mac explains to me. Gah...my first mission and it sounds like I'm doing most of the work. Wow. It sounds like that guy in my old Ranger regiment. My sarge was always riding him and making him do EVERYTHING! All you ever heard was, 'RAMIREZ!'  
'Ramirez! Take point! Ramirez! Go get the grenade for me! I don't know if I pulled the pin! (You think I'm kidding) Ramirez! I liked Allen Better! Ramirez! Unzip my pants so I can pee! Dunn! Im joking, Ramirez get over here!' That drove me crazy. Looks like I'm in that position now. But hey! Maybe "The Captain" will take it easy on me.

"So...get on board, wait for Ghost to get in position, sneak to the engine room, plant the bomb, look for intel, find the VIP, extract, and blow the ship?"

"Exactly."

"Wait," Pimp starts, "so we're going to go in first and do the hard part, then just lay around and wait for them to get done? Are you kidding me?"

Ghost looks at him and asks, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Uh...no, sir." he says, looking down. I look at him and try not to laugh. He notices me and gets a mad look on his dark face. I make a serious face and stare, trying to mock him. I don't think I'm gonna get along with this guy.

Anyway, MacTavish stands up randomly and says, "Well, ladies, lets get moving."

Then Ghost stands up behind him and pulls me up with him. "Come on, Viper, we got a bloody long ride over to the carrier. Especially considering it's by boat."

* * *

Hours on a...I think this is some kind of speed boat...but I'm not sure. Anyhow, hours on a speed boat messes with you. Especially when you've been staring at the water almost the whole time and listened to Pimp get seasick. Man...I'm getting sleepy...its like I'm slowly leaning towards the water. The boats cutting through it, making it roar in an...almost soothing...*yawn* way...ugh...so sleepy...I just wanna put my head down and sleep...I lower my head and its like the power's off in my body as it flops foward.

I'M AWAKE NOW! Holy Crap! This water's **cold! **And yeah! I fell out of the boat!

MacTavish, who's drving the boat now, slows it and does a U-turn back to me. He pulls it up beside me and I put my hands on the side. Toad and Archer lean over and grab my hands, pulling me back up unto the boat. I sit back in my seat and turn red as I realize everyone's staring at me.

"Viper...don't let that happen again. Next time I'm not turning around." MacTavish tells me. Dang. Guess I'm not getting off easy today.

"Yes, sir." I say as I look away from him. I look over at Pimp who's smiling. Actually, we might get along after all. I roll my eyes and look at our very own snipers, Toad and Archer, and thank them for helping me back onto the boat. Then I turn back towards MacTavish and ask, "How much longer 'til we're there?"

"Not long. Infact, I see the carrier on the horizon." MacTavish replies. He looks over at Ghost, who nods and opens the crate he's been sitting next to. He reaches into the crate and starts handing out guns. Finally he gets to me and puts a silenced FAL in my hands. Then he grabs something out of the crate and places it in my hand . I look at him confused and he says, "Thermal Scope."

Thermal? Awesome! I get this excited look on my face until I notice Ghost saw it. I go to a straight face and put the thermal in place on the FAL. Then when Ghost turns away I smile and peek through it. Grey fills my eye and I put it down. So cool.

* * *

_MacTavish: Ghost, what's your status?  
__Ghost: We're in position. Your free to move in.  
MacTavish: Roger that. We're proceeding into the lower area.  
Ghost: Roger._

"Well, Viper, we're Oscar Mike. Stay low and quiet." MacTavish instructs me. I nod and take out the small hand-held blow torch I was handed earlier. I turn the knob on it and the fire jets out into a small flame, lighting the area around me. I put the flame to the metal hull and sparks fly. Slowly I make a square shape until I've finished. I turn the torch off and put it on the boat. Then I carefully grab the square i cut out and pull it out of the wall, placing it too on the boat. I pull my FAL around on its sling and aim it down the hallway.

"Hall clear."

"This is the 2nd Deck, laddie. The engine room is two decks below." MacTavish says as he enters through the hole in the hull. I follow him in and we take a right. There's a set of stairs that we take down into the 3rd deck. We're in a small room with a doorway leading into a similar one. Through the doorway we see someone standing there. Security. MacTavish runs to him quickly and rams a knife into his throat while covering his mouth. At first he struggles, but almost instantly his body is limp and MacTavish is laying him down into a closet nearby.

"Keep moving." He whispers and we take another set of stairs leading down to the fourth deck. He stops me and whispers, "Four security detail ahead. Armed. Wait, another just joined them. Taking them out will be faster, but possibly dangerous to our cover. We could wait for them to thin out but we don't know how long the VIP will be here. Your choice."

"Let's take them out. I'll throw a flashbang and we'll take 'em. If we make too much noise we can hide the bodies."

"Ok, mate. Get in position." I get beside a wall and pull out a flashbang. I look over at MacTavish and he nods. "Go."

I roll the flashbang out into the hallway and when it goes off we slip into the hall, me crouched and him standing, shooting the security and splitting up to check the other rooms.

"Rooms clear."

_Ghost: MacTavish, there's a small, two man, sercurity detail moving to your position.  
MacTavish: Roger that. Stand-by, I'll contact you after we've delt with them.  
Ghost: Roger that._

"MacTavish, lets just clean it up." I say, picking up a body and placing it over my shoulder.

"How do you plan to do that?" He asks me. I look at him and throw another body over my shoulder.

"We'll place the bodies in the bunks. The security will try to wake them up, thinking their soldiers that are sleeping through the meeting Ghost told us was happening in the Main Hanger Deck. While they try to wake them up, we'll take them down and get back to the mission." I say as I place the two bodies into the bunks and pull the blankets over them. MacTavish walks into the room I'm in with two more bodies saying, "Not a bad plan, laddie." He places them in the bunks and goes to grab the last body in the hall. I shake my head and put the blankets over the bodies he brought in. We do the same to the last one, but in the room across the hall, and I pick up whats left of the flashbang in the hall. Then we close both the doors, sealing us into the room with one body.

Out of nowhere we hear the security come down the hall. He pulls out a M1911 .45 pistol and I pull out my knives. He looks at me like I'm weird. I smile and shrug like I'm perfectly normal and he's the weird one. Then the security begins to open our door.

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER...


	4. Practically Alone

****

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I re-read this chapter and realized all the errors. So I came back and edited, fixing all the errors and correcting anything I thought was wrong (changing somethings around a little). Also, I noticed I didn't get any reviews. I can probably blame that on the errors. I'm really sorry. If I get some reviews from this fixed one I'll do some more chapters and continue the story, but if not I guess I'll close it up in the next chapter. So if you want to read more PLEASE review! And, finally, if you write a review and you want me to keep going I'm also taking character suggestions.

**P.S. The characters, if any, might get tweaked a bit so keep that in mind! Thank you.**

**_-Sincerely, James "Viper" Dolby_**

**

* * *

"Practically Alone"**  
**Day 3 - 21:37:09**  
**Pvt. James "Viper" Dolby**  
**Task Force 141**  
**Main**** Hanger-Aircraft Carrier**

_MacTavish: Ghost, me and Viper are at the VIP's room. It appears we may have to breach to get to 'em. Be ready for extraction, I think Command's gonna have to bring in a chopper.  
Ghost: Solid copy. We'll move down to the Gallery Deck and meet you going topside.  
MacTavish: Roger that._

"Well, Viper. 6 security personel outside his room and 5-10 inside. You got another brilliant plan or have you used all those up?"

"Big Mac, I have do have one plan. Its pretty simple, but it should work."

"And that might be?"

"I've got a breaching charge with me. We could go around and breach from the back of their room, catching everyone off guard."

"Alright, come on. We're going around back." MacTavish says, moving to the right and signaling for me to follow. I smile and move behind him, crouching down and taking out my breaching charge.

We get to a large, blank metal wall and I look over to him. He nods and I nod back, planting the charge on the wall. We both move to oppisite sides of it and I watch as peices of metal fly infront of our eyes. At first I stare as it all slowly flies by me, but quickly snap back into reality as me and MacTavish rush in and "gun down", as Pimp calls it, 8 personel. MacTavish rushes forward and like...hugs the VIP. Oh nevermind! He's securing him. My bad.

I hear the security outside hit the door trying to rush in here with us, so I drop down onto one knee and pull out my M1014 shotgun. (Very nice shotgun. Only second to the AA-12.) The door flings open and I unleash blast after blast of shotgun shells on the security. They all start dropping to the floor until I realize I'm out of ammo. One guy runs at me (whoops missed one) with his gun over his head, ready to bash mine in. I jump up and out, ramming my shoulder straight into his exposed chest and knock him a few feet back. I pounce on him, pulling out my tactical Knife, and jab it straight into his neck. His entire body quickly goes limp and I pull myself up while putting away my knife. I turn to MacTavish and the VIP and smile, thinking I'd taken out everybody. WRONG!

"Viper! Behind you!" MacTavish yells, looking up from the recently restained VIP. I barely turn my head before some kind of white armor covered thing with its gun above my head runs at me. He brings down his gun and I only have time to move enough to make the butt of his gun hit my shoulder, throwing me to the ground. Oh crap! Juggernaut!

"Viper!" MacTavish yells as he jumps up, trying to tackle the Juggernaut. He only gets a step or two in before it lays up a burst of bullets from a M240, dropping MacTavish to the ground.** NO! Oh freak no! That white, Robo-Cop looking thing better not have killed MacTavish!** He looks down at him and loosely points the M240's barrel at MacTavish, who hasn't moved around on the ground.

I fly off the ground yelling out and smashing my entire body into the Juggernaut, knocking the M240 out of his hands. I end up on top of him and I look down to his face, but there's nothing there except a black mask and weird goggles. I feel my face get hot with anger and I raise my fists up. He moves his arms to stop mine, but I swing quickly and bash my knuckles into his 'face'. I do it again, but with my other hand, and nothing happens, at least until I do it once again. I can see the googles begin to break as I pound away at him. I punch, and punch, and punch until there's no movement. Then I lift my body upwards and off of him. That's when my adrenaline runs out and my shoulder begins throbbing. I turn toward MacTavish, but I don't get to move over to him. Immediately, I hear movement behind me and I-

BAM! I'm back on the ground and the Juggernaut's standing over me. He swings his fist down at me, but he's slowed by the armor , so I move just enough to dodge his punch and I swing back catching his face again. He stumbles back and I slide myself from under him. I look around for a way to kill him but I don't see anything. Then I notice the pistol in MacTavish's thigh holster. I crawl across the floor to him and grab the latch to the holster. Just as I undo it and begin to pull the gun out the Juggernaut pulls me by my feet away from MacTavish. The pistol pops out and I barely grab it. It skids on the floor as I drag it until I can get a grip on the handle and flip myself over. I aim down the sights at the Juggernaut's head but I notice, out of the corner of my eye, there's a spot on it's arm only covered by black cloth. I snap the pistol to it and fire a round. He throws his head and and arms up. Then I notice another cloth covered spot on it's neck, so I fire another 2 rounds into it. Double tapped! He finally falls to the floor lifelessly and I twist my body around to MacTavish.

He's laying there on the ground and I can see blood starting to pool under him. I move to him and check for his pulse. Still there...not for long though. I pull out my gauze and begin wrapping him up. He moans everytime I move him.

"Quit moaning you old man! Either shut up and deal with it or bleed to death!" Why am I even talking to him? He's not listening and I doubt he'll reply. Anyway, randomly his headset starts buzzing. Ghost!

_Viper: Ghost! Ghost, MacTavish's down! We ran into a problem, I need some help!  
Ghost: We can't help you, mate. We're bloody pinned down up here! Your gonna have to bring him and the VIP up and we'll try to get to extraction!  
Viper: Crap...Ok I'm about to move up! Try to thin things out up there alright?  
Ghost: Roger that!  
Viper: Command! This is Private James Dolby! We've been comprimised! The Captain is down, I repeat, the Captain is down! Also, the rest of our squad is pinned down to the position! We need a way out of here!  
Command: Roger that, this is Pheonix 2-1. We'll send you an extraction force. E.T.A. is- *Click*_

_..._

_Viper: Hello? Pheonix 2-1, do you copy?  
L.C. Pearson: This is Leiutenant Colonel Pearson, is the VIP secured?  
Viper: What? Yes! Listen! We need a way out of this aircraft carrier! Send us Pheonix 2-1 or something!  
L.C. Pearson: No you listen! That VIP is VERY important! If you agree to leave your captain and bring the VIP, and **o****nly **the VIP**, **topside we'll send you an extraction force. Do we have a deal?  
Viper: What the freak are you talking about? I'm not leaving anybody! No!  
L.C. Pearson: You don't get it! If you just do this you'll get promotions, pay rises, rewards, metals, and honours. Now do we have an agreement?  
Viper: Go F- yourself, Pearson. No. No agreement.  
L.C. Pearson: Fine. But it looks like you the one that's F-._

Oh crap...no one to help, no way to get out of here...practically alone on a freaking suicide misson...I close my eyes and bow my head. Then I pray that God will get us out of this mess. And that we'll get out unharmed (or at least no more then we are now). I continue on until I'm done and say, "Amen."

I open my eyes to look over at MacTavish and sigh. I stand and pick MacTavish up, throwing him over my shoulder. I turn to the VIP and grab him, too. Running out through the hole the breaching charge made and up staircases into the 02 Deck, I mentally prepare myself. I continue up into the 01 Deck and then into the Gallery Deck, where Ghost and them are. I can hear gun fire going off in there, so I lay down MacTavish and the VIP. I realize that I dropped the M1014 earlier and that Juggernaut must've knocked my FAL off my back. All I have now is the gun from MacTavish's thigh holster.

I reload the pistol and ready myself to go all out. I sigh deeply and let my mind go blank. Then I burst into the hallway, kicking the door out of my way and double tapping tangos left and right. I run out of ammo in my clip and throw a knife at one guy. Then I reload the pistol and start again at taking down the tangos. With the help of Ghost and the squad's fire, the tangos quickly drop to the floor, leaving the hallway empty except for us. I reload the pistol and walk towards them, relieved. I see a few of them looking around in a paranoid way, Ghost walks towards me slowly, and Pimp looks at me with what I think is a relieved smile. But quickly his expression changes into a scared one as I walk by an opening leading into the next hallway. I look to the right, where his eyes are looking, and see a tango trying to bring his gun down onto my head. **Enough of these idiots trying to bash my head in! **I throw my fist up, hitting the butt of the gun and knocking it out of his hands. Then I force my palm into his face, crushing his head between my hand and the metal wall next to him. I pull my hand back and he falls down to the ground with a low thud. I look back up to the squad and see their shocked expressions. I smile a little and run towards them.

"Ghost, I got bad news." I say as I close the distance between us.

"Worse then before?"

"Much. We have no way of getting out of here."

"Wait, what the bloody hell do you mean we've got no way out of here? Isn't Command sending us a heli or something?"

"No, Leiutenant Colonel Pearson won't send us one. We're stuck here."

"Bollocks!" Ghost yells out, throwing his sunglasses down. For the first time I can see his green eyes but that's not important.

"Ghost...There's a C-4 pack on one of the gasoline tanks in the engine room. Maybe we could go topside, detonate it, and jump overboard?"

"Looks like that's our only choice. Toad, Archer, go and carry MacTavish and the VIP."

"Ghost, permission to take MacTavish?" I look at him and he makes a weird face.

"Permission granted." He says and I nod as I turn around. I call out to Archer for him to turn around and let me get MacTavish. He stops and nods as he begns walking back to the squad. I run off to the door I kicked earlier and grab MacTavish. Toad grabs the VIP and we head through the doorway and we meet the squad halfway, all heading topside.

Once we all make it, we move to the edge of the carrier.

"You know Ghost, we probably won't survive that jump."

"Your right...Wait where's the boat we came on?"

"Uh...out there." Pimp says while pointing out into the ocean at a small black figure.

"Crap! Ghost, do we have anybody we can call for a ride? What about that Nikolia guy ya'll told me about?"

"No use, Viper. He sold his planes a while back."

"So we're just kinda stranded then?"

"Exactly...Viper, blow the charge and sink us. It's over. We'll have a better chance at swimming away from this than fighting our way out."

"Wait...I have an idea...Leiutenant Colonel Pearson wanted me to ditch ya'll and MacTavish and bring the VIP topside."

"What? You lil traitor!" Pimp jumps at me but Toad and Archer grab him. Some temper! He needs to try anger management!

"How am I a traitor? I didnt do it! But...Ghost, I could ask him to help me and get an extraction force down here. Ya'll can hide and when they get here we take over and force the pilot to take us back to base!"

"Call him, Viper! Hurry!"

_Viper: Leiutenant Colonel Pearson! I've changed my mind! It's just me and the VIP topside, send us an extraction force from Pheonix 2-1!  
__L.C. Pearson: Good decision. I sent a unit to come and secure the VIP themselves, but I'll tell them their orders have been changed. E.T.A. 60 seconds.  
Viper: Yes, sir. Understood._

"Everybody! Go hide behind the MG's or something! They sent a team here to take the VIP but their changing their orders. E.T.A. 60 seconds!" I tell the squad and they all move to the MG's and take cover behind them. I grab the VIP and lay him down next to me. I stand there and wait for the black figure I see in the sky quickly grow into a Pave Low. I wave my arms at the crew on board and they hold their fire.

"Private James Dolby?" A Shadow Company soldier hops off the Pave Low and moves infront of me. His ACR is tightly gripped in his hands. That worries me.

"Yes, sir. This is the VIP." I look down at him and then back up at the soldier. He nods, flinging his ACR on his back using a sling. He lets one of his hands drop to his side and says, "Very well. Good job, soldier. You'll be rewarded for this...in Hell."

He raises a pistol from his holster to my chest and I freeze...I stare down at the gun and I know what's supposed to happen next. I don't like that idea. Then I realize that if I move fast enough I can throw him off his balance! I swing my hand at his, smacking it, and the pistol ends up in front of my face somehow. I see the barrel pull back as he pulls the trigger and I throw all my weight down, bringing me to the floor. I see the bullet fly out of the barrel and my body freezes. He almost blew my head off...

"Viper!" Ghost shouts as he jumps from behind a MG. He shoots down the soldier infront of me, and the rest of the squad jumps out too. They open fire into the Pave Low, killing the unit of Shadow Company Soldiers, and Ghost jumps on board, holding a gun to the pilot. I stand up and throw the VIP on board the Pave Low. Then Archer comes up to me carrying MacTavish. I take him from his shoulders and lay him down in the back on a stetcher. We all get into the Pave Low and take our seats. I look at the pilot and say, "Take us to our base. Coordinates-(This part I can't tell you. We're an international task force, so I can't exactly tell you where our base is. Duh.)"

"Y-yes, sir." he stammers as he lifts up from the aircraft carrier. I look down at it as we fly away and pull out my C-4 switch. I look at Ghost and he nods. I close my eyes and pull the switch, hearing an extremely loud expolsion not too far away. I open my eyes to see everybody lean back in the seats and sigh. I do the same. I feel my body lose all its tension and I love the feeling. But I forget about the feeling and focus on reality as Ghost says, "Mission acomplished."

"You hear that MacTavish? Mission acomplished." I say smiling. I look down and realize that I have MacTavish's pistol in my thigh holster. I take it out and read the inscription on the side. M1911 .45. I look back at him and lay the gun next to him. I turn around to the whole squad and realize...I'm not alone anymore. Actually, I never really was.


End file.
